irisathenafandomcom-20200214-history
IRIS Season 1 Episode 5
Plot Summary Right before Jin Sa-woo can shoot Kim Hyun-jun a Hungarian SWAT Team blasts their way into the hotel room. Sa-woo opens fire on the Hungarians and North Koreans. Hyun-jun uses the distraction to escape. Minutes after Sa-woo escapes, Park Cheol-young and Kim Seon Hwa enter the room to check the damage. Cheol-young gives his men shoot-on-sight authorization. Sa-woo informs Baek San that the mission failed. Baek San orders him to kill Hyun-jun before the Hungarian police or North Koreans capture him first. Sa-woo thinks back to earlier when Baek San assigned him to kill Hyun-Jun. At first, he had refused, but then Baek San had given him a folder explaining why the NSS had recruited Hyun-jun and why they were suddenly throwing him away. Baek San calls President Jo Myeong-Ho to inform him that South Korea had nothing to do with the murder of Minister Yoon. He explains that the North was blaming it on them to cover up a conflict of their own people. Baek San contacts the NSS and orders them to confiscate Hyun-jun's belongings and charge him with espionage. Park Sang Hyun and Oh Hyun-kyu are surprised by this and discuss it amongst themselves. Hyun-kyu explains that Baek San has pulled this kind of stunt before: using an agent as a scapegoat. Back in Budapest, Choi Seung-hee receives a message from the NSS informing all agents to cease contact with Hyun-jun. Concerned, she calls Hwang Tae Sung to find out what is going on. She asks for Hyun-jun's location, but Tae Sung refuses, not wanting to get in trouble. Seung-hee contacts Yang Jung In instead. Outside the NSS, Oh Sung-shik burns all of the files on Hyun-jun. He calls Baek San to say that everything is done. Jung In arrives at NSS and uses one of the computers. She calls Seung-hee back to inform her that everything on Hyun-jun is gone. Seung-hee asks her to see who Baek San has been in contact with recently. Sa-woo meets up with Seung-hee. She tries to wrap her head aound the thought of Hyun-jun being a spy. Sa-woo tries to calm her down. The next morning, Hyun-jun is caught sleeping in a warehouse by a cleaner. She calls for an ambulance. North Korea gets wind of this and tracks the location. Sa-woo picks up Seung-hee to inform her of what's happening. North Korea storms the warehouse. Hyun-jun attempts to escape. Seung-hee and Sa-woo arrive and Seung-hee attempts to assist Hyun-jun but Sa-woo holds her back. Hyun-jun runs through a train garage as a helicopter gives chase. The helicopter fires a missile, but Hyun-jun uses the explosion as cover. Sa-woo receives a map of the area from NSS. Seung-hee deduces that the only exit out of the area is the west side. North Korea comes to the same conclusion. Cheol-young orders the exit blocked. Hyun-jun steals a truck as the helicopter continues to pursuit. He breaks through the Hungarian police blockade. The police shoot out the trucks tires and the truck smashes into a tree. Cheol-young approaches the vehicle and finds it empty. Cheol-young speaks with Sun Hwa alone and informs her that the North is only giving him until tomorrow to catch Hyun-jun. If he fails, he wants her to replace him. Hyun-jun contacts Baek San. Baek San informs him that this was his fate all along. Hyun-jun vows revenge, but Baek San threatens him with Seung-hee's life. Seung-hee wakes up from a nightmare to find Hyun-jun in her room. She embraces him. Hyun-jun explains his mission to her. He asks her to leave before she is in danger as well, but Seung-hee refuses to leave his side. The next morning, Hyun-jun and Seung-hee exit the hotel with Sa-woo close behind. Cheol-young receives information on Hyun-jun's location. Hyun-jun and Seung-hee arrive at the train station and Hyun-jun goes inside to find a train schedule. North Korea moves in. Hyun-jun tries to slip out before he is found, but Cheol-young sees through his disguise. Everyone draws their guns. But security arrives and aim their guns at the North Koreans giving Hyun-jun and chance to escape. He makes his way back to the car. Suddenly, the car explodes. Devastated by the supposed loss of Seung-hee, Hyun-jun stalls, giving the North Koreans time to find him. Hyun-jun steals a car as the North fires at him. Cheol-young and Seon Hwa jack a car as well and give chase. After a car chase through the city, Hyun-jun is able to escape them and heads for the air field. He steals a plane and gets ready for take off. Suddenly, Sa-woo arrives. The two of them stare each other down. Cast Main Cast * Lee Byung-hun as Kim Hyun-jun * Kim Tae-hee as Choi Seung-hee * Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa-woo * Kim Seung-woo as Park Cheol-young * Kim So Yun as Kim Seon Hwa * Kim Yeong-Cheol as Baek San Supporting Cast * Yun Je-mun as Park Sang Hyun * Yoon Joo-sang as Oh Hyun-kyu * Hyun Jyu Ni as Yang Mi-jung * Na Yoon as Hwang Tae Sung * Kim Hye-jin as Yang Jung In * ???? as Oh Sung-shik * Lee Jeong-kil as Jo Myeong-Ho * Jung Han-yong as Jung Hyung-joon * Myeong Ji-yeon as Hong Soo-jin